Server virtualization technology allows multiple virtual machines to run concurrently on a single physical computing machine, such as a server computer. Currently, server virtualization is widely used in data center environments to create large clusters of machines that supply massive amounts of computing power.
Data centers are becoming increasingly more densely packed with electronic components to accommodate ever-increasing computing demands. The increased scale and power densities associated with these densely packed data centers typically have a significant impact on the thermal properties of the data centers. As such, data centers can be expensive to power and cool.